


First Time

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, POV Third Person, Rare Pairings, Romance, Vanilla, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Otto and Norman decide to act on their love for each other, for the first time.Very very light smut, it’s not described in great detail, as it’s mostly focused on the emotional aspect of it.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is not explicitly sexual, since I’m not comfortable with writing smut. This is chiefly about the romance! Please do continue to read :)

Norman and Otto’s relationship had been quite frosty for a while. Though they obviously being enamoured with one another, they both had trust issues which prevented from being completely intimate, both emotionally and physically. They weren’t sure if they’d be able to show a tender side of themselves. Dates had been alright, interesting at the least. They’d go somewhere expensive where each meal cost more than Otto had in his bank account. 

This date, however, was a little bit different. On the last date at a stuffy restaraunt of Norman’s choosing, Otto proposed they go to one of his favorite places, a small Chinese place in Greenwich. Reluctantly, Norman had agreed to at least check it out. 

The date went over fantastically, surprisingly. The two broke bread and chatted over orange chicken and lo mein. Perhaps that date broke the ice for the two of them, showed them they didn’t have to hide so much. They shared their first real, genuine kiss in the neon glow of the restaraunt’s sign. 

It was such a raw moment. Otto had been surprised by the kiss, being pushed up against the brick wall of the building by his partner. Otto eventually let his hands grip Norman’s shoulders. Norman gripped Otto’s face with a fevered passion, tangling his fingers within his brown locks. They held tight onto that embrace, only breaking once they ran out of air. 

There was something between them. A giddy happiness, symbolic of the honeymoon phase of their relationship. The kind of happiness neither had felt in eons. From Otto’s lips came a breathy chuckle as he pressed his forehead against the other’s. He felt young. They both did. 

The night only continued to escalate from there, as Norman suggested they both make a stop at his penthouse... ‘for coffee’, as he said. But they both knew that was a farce. The two decided to walk there as soft rain drizzled down on them. Their fingers were threaded together and they held to each other as if they’d die if they let go. 

Norman let Otto inside, following him in right after. As soon as the door was closed, the two resumed their kiss from before. Otto was pinned up against the wall next to the door by Norman’s hips and they stood there for a while, embracing each other, until Norman took Otto’s hand in his. He led him along to his room. The scientist followed, excited to see where this would go. 

As soon as he was inside, the scientist fell back on the bed, mostly because Norman gave him a bit of a push. The businessman crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over Otto, his knees on either side of Otto. He lowered his face to his, until he could feel his lover’s hot breath on his skin. 

His hands moved to Otto’s shirt, tugging it upwards. Though Otto seemed somewhat embarrassed, he wanted this. The man was rather shy about his body. He didn’t find himself attractive, truly. For a egotistical man, he was insecure and afraid of people seeing his body. He felt so exposed without his shirt. The CEO moved his lips to Otto’s chest, kissing upwards to his neck and gently biting down there. Otto winced, but he loved it. 

As Norman continued to kiss and bite at him, Otto reaches down to try to remove his tie and shirt. He’d already thrown his jacket on the ground when he entered the room. Rather than grabbing at the inventor, Norman’s hands wandered to Otto’s belt to undo it. Otto flinched at that.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stopping the movement of his hands at his lover’s belt. Otto couldn’t even answer for a moment. What WAS wrong? He wanted this more than anything, he’d just hoped they’d be clothed or something. 

“It’s not a large predicament, I just...” He let out a sigh. “I suppose I’m embarrassed of my own body. Particularly my legs.” The businessman took that in, nodding a few times. He knew Otto was overweight, but he never saw him differently for that, as prejudiced as he usually was against others. Nonetheless, he found himself attracted to the man. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Otto.” Finally, Norman told him. “Your size doesn’t affect the feelings I have for you in the slightest.” Otto was taken aback by that answer. He hadn’t expected his lover to be so accepting. It only made him more passionate about what was going to happen. He fiddled with his own belt for a moment, before undoing it, removing it, then going to remove the other’s belt. Norman worked on removing Otto’s pants while he messed with the belt. 

Soon enough the two were laying on top of each other, nothing between them. Otto, feeling rather cold, yanked a blanket over the both of them, before focusing back on his partner. Otto’s hands cupped Norman’s face and he stared into those eyes of his. 

“I’ve never said this before, but I love you.” Admitted the man, in a soft whisper. “I truly want this.” Otto knew Norman loved him. His man didn’t have to say a word. The two gripped each other, Norman digging his nails into Otto’s arms, drawing blood, as he pushed himself inside of him. Otto didn’t mind, and Norman liked it, so it was fine by him. Whatever made him happy, made him happy. Neither had been truly happy in a long, long time. 

Otto let out gasps and moans throughout their session, asking for more and more, which only fueled his lover’s passion. Biting, scratching, and hair pulling ensued, though the good kind. Otto had one hand gripping the sheets and the other around Norman. His legs wrapped around the CEO’s waist and pulled him closer. 

Norman’s face was buried in Otto’s neck, leaving love marks and bite marks there. One of his hands rested on Otto’s waist and the other was next to the scientist’s head, until he gripped the hands of the bottom and pinned them above his head. He held him there like that, both of them lost in he haze of pleasure, until they both simultaneously reached their peak. 

Afterwards, Norman rolled off of Otto, to his side. Both were breathing heavily, huffing and puffing, but staring into each other’s eyes. For a moment, Norman had his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against Otto. He’d never felt like this about someone since his wife. 

“That was wonderful.” Otto told him, breaking the silence. That warranted a chuckle from his partner, who pulled him close and held him in his arms. Otto felt warm in the afterglow. Comfortable. Norman felt the same. Happy. Safe, even. The two drifted off to sleep, laying with each other. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this little thing! Lmk whether or not I should change the rating to explicit. I don’t think it’s explicit, but I’m not sure of the exact guidelines. Anyway, thanks you reading if you read!!


End file.
